<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poem of Four Flowers by Kanna218</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048453">Poem of Four Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanna218/pseuds/Kanna218'>Kanna218</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanna218/pseuds/Kanna218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I have never really thought of myself as a good writer, but an idea was stuck in my head for too long I just had to write it down. Since a part was already written I thought why the hell not so here it is. I honestly hope someone would like it and I'm open for suggestions and comments! Enough said, let's get to the story.</p><p>The story follows Nelliel through a harsh ninja life in Konoha consisted of missions, friendships, love and losses.</p><p>This story is based on Naruto, though it does not follow the original flow nor timeline. I tried my best to keep most of the characters, though some have been changed. This story does not follow Naruto in terms of events (some never happened, some are altered). Some characters are designed by me. This is most probably going to be a long story, so I apologize in advance if the chapters take too long to write. I am probably going to use quotes and sayings I heard somewhere, though I will not be citing the sources. That is because most of the sources are unknown, so if you recognize the sentences from somewhere I apologize for using them and not citing. Again, I do not own them. I only own the characters I created.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire was raging everywhere. Every single house was already burned down to the ground and dead bodies were lying in front of them. Some of them died from severe burns while the others didn't make it away from the smoke or enemy swords in time. Kakashi couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as the dawn broke through the sky.<br/>
<em>I was too late</em> he thought.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, a woman emerged from the flames of the biggest house in the outskirts of the Village Hidden Among Stars. Her body was covered in wounds and blood. As she was getting closer to him, he realized he knew her.<br/>
'Hatake'-she cried out-'I don't have much time. I am begging you, please...' tears came running down her face '...Please just take her!' She pulled away the fabric she held in her hands to reveal a face of a little girl. 'Just take her to Konoha. I-I will draw their attention.' She knew he couldn't turn down his old friend. 'I understand, Kisaragi-san.' He said as he took the girl from her arms and left. <em>Please just let her make it</em>-Kakashi thought to himself.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
'Since her father is from the Hada clan, I had no other choice but to take her here, Hokage-sama. After all, they are Konoha's allies.'<br/>
'I see. Kakashi you shall be responsible for that girl and raise her as your own. She may be very dangerous.'<br/>
'I understand. Thank you, Sandaime.'<br/>
<br/>
13 years later<br/>
<br/>
Ino gave Nelliel a hard time with their hand-to-hand combat. She didn't really perfect it, but now Nelliel realized she needed to practice it a lot more. Their battle took place in the Academy training area and its purpose was to show the students a real fight against ninjas. Suddenly, Nel found her legs bound. 'Mind transfer jutstu' Ino said fast while showing towars Nel.<br/>
<em>Damn I can't escape her like this</em> was the last thought that ran through Nel's mind before Ino took place in her head.<br/>
<br/>
Almost all the other Chuunins from their class were standing behind the fence, watching closely as the battle between two kunoichi was taking place.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Alright let's see what she has here</em><br/>
Ino started wandering around Nel's mind. Everything was dark when she saw two bright red lights in the distance. Before she knew it, a figure was standing right in front of her. It resembled Nelliel, with her long black hair, though the mask that covered half of her face was gone showing skin as dark as night and instead of her gray eyes, there was only red. Only words that came out of the figure's mouth were 'Get out of here', but the more she looked into those flaming red eyes, the more she was drawn to them. Soon she felt an enormous amount of fear. In front of her eyes were only the scenarios that may have or haven't happened but left Ino petrified.<br/>
<br/>
She finally got enough strength to undo the mind transfer technique and soon found herself in her own body again, but the only emotion she could feel was still fear. Unable to move, she took a direct hit from Nelliel, which sent her flying over the fence to the spectators. A few of the ninjas ran towards her while tears streamed down her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
'There's s-something... there's two of them!' She barely got out.<br/>
<br/>
A bit further away, Kakashi and Guy stood with their teams-or what was left of them-both old and new.<br/>
<br/>
'I see you've trained your daughter quite well Kakashi' Guy said.<br/>
'Yeah I guess so.'<br/>
'She's quite stronger than before' Neji added.<br/>
When Ino's cries reached them, terror came over Kakashi's face.<br/>
'R-red' Ino could barely say between her cries.<br/>
'That's impossible' Kakashi mumbled to his chin 'That would mean...' he stopped mid sentence leaving Guy and their teams wondering what is he about to say.<br/>
<br/>
Nelliel quickly jumped on the fence, supporting herself with her hands. The position she took kinda rezembled a frog. That move got Ino shaking even more that before. A bit of red showed up in Nel's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
'STOP!' Kakashi yelled jumping in front of Ino, throwing himself on the ground bellow, together with Nel. The red spread through her eyes very fast and before he knew it, Nel took Kakashi by his throat. This forced the other Jounins to take action, pinning Nel to the floor again.<br/>
<br/>
'Lee! Take off your weights and run to Tsunade-sama' Guy ordered.<br/>
'Tell her it's a Kisaragi emergency' Kakashi added. Lee took off immediately.<br/>
'Everyone bellow Jounin level out right now!' Kurenai yelled and everyone followed her orders.<br/>
'Kakashi what is this? What did you do to her?' Asuma looked at him suspiciously. 'It's her kekkei genkai. Honshitsu.'<br/>
'Honshitsu? What does it do?' Kurenai asked.<br/>
'I don't know but whatever you do, don't look her in the eyes.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Keeping a bird caged won't make its wings disappear'</em>
</p>
<p>The Kisaragi clan represented one of the strongest clans in the small Village Hidden Among Stars, though it did not practice their chakra near <em>the star</em>. For almost a century it was known for their kekkei genkai, or simply, Bloodline Limit called Honshitsu. It was believed that the power Kisaragi clan members had originated from the Abyss itself, having two souls, one demonic and one human, merged as one. It gave the bearers of said kekkei genkai a pair of blood red eyes, which were usually described to have the ability to 'see the truth of things'. The Bloodline Limit also gave its users the unique ability to hide their chakra completely, making it invisible even for Byakugan. The combination of these two made Kisaragi clan members perfect for assassination and spying missions.<br/>However, in the last 40 years there hasn't been a single person born that could awaken, let alone master the use of Honshitsu.</p>
<p>Lady Hokage showed up to find all of the students and Chuunins outside of the Academy training area. 'Neji. Use your byakugan and describe the situation.'<br/>'Yes. It would seem that Nelliel is on the ground while the Jounins are holding her. Her chakra is going out of control too.' he reported. 'I see...' just as he finished, Might Guy came flying through the door. Nelliel has freed from the Jounin's grip.<br/>'Neji. Shikamaru. You two are going inside with me. Shikamaru you must bind her with your technique. Neji you will watch over her chakra.' 'Wait!' brown haired guy pleaded-'I want to go too. I'm her comrade after all!'<br/>'Alright Kira, then you buy some time for Shikamaru.'<br/>The four of them went inside followed by Guy who had just regained consciousness and Lee who just couldn't stand knowing what was happening to her. In the middle of the room was Nelliel but her skin was darker and her eyes turned completely red. Even with a couple of attempts of the Jounins and Chuunins to capture her, she resisted quite well. Asuma was sent flying yet again, followed by Kakashi who tried to close her in the earth prison.<br/>'Kakashi. We're gonna have to seal her.' Tsunade said.<br/>'I know.'<br/>'I understand the Third left it up to you to choose how.'<br/>'Yeah.' Kakashi and Tsunade then started writing symbols on the floor around in a circle. After throwing Kurenai to the floor, Nel turned around to see Neji standing in front of her. Not taking her eyes off of him, he could see the red in her eyes started to draw back slowly. He could also see her chakra getting calmer and calmer as he slowly rose one of his hands to get hers. He was so close to getting her hand when suddenly-<br/>'Got you now.'-Guy ran to her, knocking her on the floor right into the center of symbols Kakashi and Tsunade had just finished writing. The color red came back to flood her eyes and her chakra was raging once again. As she stood up, Shikamaru bind her fast with his shadow to make sure she doesn't leave her place. Tsunade and Kakashi started forming hand seals and mumbling so fast that no one in the room could make out what they were saying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunade was scolding Kakashi and Guy for not reporting awakening of Honshitsu for what seemed like an eternity to Kakashi. They weren't trying to hide it, they simply believed it hadn't really awaken and described Nelliel's state after Amaya's death as a unique incident that wouldn't happen again.<br/>
<br/>
'Nel' -Kakashi said quietly while entering the hospital room -'Are you awake?'<br/>
She nodded her head instead of giving him an answer.<br/>
She turned her head to him. Her mask was gone, probably not by her own will. This took Kakashi by surprise, it's been a while since he'd seen her face. He sat on a chair next to her bed.<br/>
'Do you know what happened?' He asked her calmly.<br/>
'Yeah I got my seals.' She answered with a smile, moving her arms through the air as if she's showing them off.<br/>
'You can undo them at will. But for that to work you need to learn how to control yourself. You'll start with that when you get out of here. Also you'll be training taijutsu with Team Guy from now on. And that's an order.' He added seeing Nel trying to argue with his decision. 'I don't really care about you avoiding them but it's been enough.'<br/>
'Well killing someone's comrade kinda makes training uncomfortable, don't you think?'<br/>
'And yet you're the only one who thinks that way.' He got up and went to the door. A smile appeared on his face 'Be sure to rest well. I'll come visit again. Bye!' He waved and then disappeared through the doorway.<br/>
<em>That went well<em> he thought as he left the hospital.<br/>
<br/>
'We should go visit her.' Lee said while doing a handstand. 'Nel-chan. We can go with Kira-kun.' He decided to be more specific after Neji gave him a gaze. The other responded with a simple nod, then got up to continue his training.<br/>
<br/>
When they entered the hospital, three guys ran into Sakura, who greeted them with a smile.<br/>
'Are you here to visit Nel?'<br/>
'Yes'<br/>
'I can take you to her room. She hasn't had many visitors. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.'<br/>
'I doubt that.' Their conversation was interrupted by a guy with red marks on his cheeks.<br/>
'Kiba. Is she awake?' Sakura asked him.<br/>
'And in even worse mood that yesterday.' He rolled his eyes while the white dog barked to confirm.<br/>
Kiba wasn't wrong. Nelliel was looking through the crack between the curtains on the window next to her bed while her arms were still in bandages. She was pale and seemed uninterested, her voice faint and cold. She tried to put on a fake smile and greet her visitors, though it looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. The four of them chatted a little, mostly Lee and Kira, until Sakura came to check up on her, kindly telling the guys that the visit was over.<br/>
In the entrance of the hospital, Might Guy stood. When he noticed they came out, he hurried to them, telling Neji that Kakashi's waiting for him at a nearby dango shop. Guy and Lee took off, while Kira went to find Kiba and Akamaru.<br/>
'Kakashi-sensei. Guy-sensei said you wanted to talk to me.' Neji sat down across the white haired man.<br/>
'Yes. Neji I would like you to train with Nel.'<br/>
'O-okay.' Although it wasn't news, Neji was wondering if it was a wise idea. 'But you know, she refused the training sessions with Lee and me before. Are you sure she'll be up for it now?'<br/>
'Oh no, she will fight against this idea with all the strength she has.' Kakashi took a deep breath. 'But she needs to practice her taijutsu as well as her kekkei genkai and there's no better person for that than you.' He paused for a moment 'I know you noticed the same as me back in the training area. You're calming her down. Plus you can see her chakra and guide her to control it.'</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Be willing to walk alone. Many who started with you won't finish with you.'<br/>
<br/>
Team Kakashi (former):<br/>
Kisaragi Nelliel<br/>
Fujisaki Kira<br/>
Takahashi Toshiro (deceased)<br/>
Team Guy:<br/>
Hyuuga Neji<br/>
Rock Lee<br/>
Chinen Amaya (deceased)<br/>
Tenten (new)<em><br/>
<br/>
'Hey Lee!' Three guys were waving in Lee's direction.<br/>
'Chouji, Shikamaru, Kira-kun.' The black haired guy ran over, still jogging in the spot.<br/>
'We were just thinking of grabbing something to eat, want to join us?' Kira asked.<br/>
'Sure, I will join you in a minute.' Lee answered before disappearing into the distance.<br/>
<br/>
'Kira-kun' Lee said after he sat down 'How is Nel doing?'<br/>
'She's supposed to leave the hospital today. I'm going later to pick her up.'<br/>
'I'll be joining you.' Shikamaru added 'Hokage-sama's orders.'<br/>
'Why?' Kira asked confused.<br/>
'Beats me. It's troublesome but I couldn't turn it down. She even had Neji and Hinata monitor her chakra over the last few days.'<br/>
'I heard she's going to train with Neji.' The joy in Lee's voice was radiating. It matched the look in Kira's eyes.<br/>
Chouji noticed the look on their faces which left him a bit puzzled.<br/>
'Why is that so important to you?'<br/>
'I don't know if you remember but our two teams were pretty close once.' Lee said with a nostalgic smile.<br/>
'Hai, hai.' Kira started explaining. 'We were like a family. Since Kakashi and Guy-sensei were constantly competing against each other, the six of us got to spend a lot of time together. They would usually let us train with each other while they go off to do their things. The older we got, the better we were getting along. We learned everyone's flaws and were there for each other through all the ups and downs.'<br/>
'Yeah I remember it. Why did you drift apart all of a sudden?' Shikamaru said.<br/>
'I heard it was because Nel killed Amaya. That's why they're calling her Nakamagoroshi.' Chouji added. 'But I can't believe that.'<br/>
'No, that's true. She did kill her.' Kira said coldly.<br/>
As painful as it was to talk about it, he figured the time has come to tell at least someone the truth. 'But it wasn't really on her whim. It's a bit more complicated.'<br/>
<br/>
Everyone's look was fixed on him now. Chouji and Shikamaru aren't really the nosy types but this opportunity shouldn't be missed. Nelliel was an enigma to everyone in Konoha. She could be extremely friendly but no one really knew much about her. Sure, it was well known that she wasn't born there and that Hatake Kakashi raised her as his daughter. Also, everyone knew that she was very close to her and Guy's team, as well as Kiba, but that's as far as it goes. Outside of them, her personality and fighting methods were a mystery. Although, Nel's personality traits aren't the only mystery to be solved with this conversation. Much more interesting was the story of Amaya's death, if the two shinobi were lucky enough.<br/>
<br/>
Seeing the atmosphere, Kira decided to start talking.<br/>
'You know that Toshiro died on a mission. That caused us to drift apart a little. His death hit each and every one of us hard. But Amaya had it the worst. She was in love with him for as long as any of us remembered and eventually they started dating. Not long after, Kakashi-sensei, Toshiro, Nelliel and I went on a mission from which Toshiro never came back. Before that, Nel and Amaya were inseparable. God, they were such good friends. More than friends, they were like sisters. But after that, they didn't really spend much time together, and when they did a fight would always come up.'<br/>
<br/>
Kira left out a sigh and glanced at Lee before continuing. 'Nobody could even imagine that Amaya blamed Nel for Toshiro's death. Not that she ever said it outloud though. But deep inside her, she blamed her because he died saving her life. We ran into some ninjas who tried to use silent killing to kill Nel. So Toshiro jumped in front of her and took the hit. Nel, of course, blamed herself. I mean, how could she not? Her comrade, her friend died in front of her. She <em>watched him die. So, a couple months later, the seven of us went on a new mission. Originally, it was supposed to be just Team Guy, but our team was sent as a back up, though we caught up with them fast. But that mission was...'<br/>
<br/>
He suddenly stopped. Lee noticed Kira was having trouble finding the words to describe it, so he decided to jump in and help him out. He gently put an arm on his shoulder.<br/>
'That's when Amaya died. The opponent used some kind of possession jutsu on Amaya, trying to use her to kill us. Kakashi and Guy-sensei tried to stop her, but eventually most of us were restrained so we wouldn't interfere. Nel-chan was the first. Their fight was... That was... One of the hardest fights we saw.'<br/>
'Watching your two friends-that you've considered family-fight like that, knowing that it can't end without one of them dead is unexplainable. We were trying to find a way to set her free from their possession but before we came up with anything that had a chance of working it was already over. Amaya went straight for Kakashi-sensei who was lying unable to move, but Nel pierced her with a sword before she even got close to him. She grabbed her hand that was holding a kunai and thanked her before falling to the ground. Nel was furious and went straight to the enemy. I swear she killed one of them with just one hit. I've never seen her that enraged. That's when we all realized that thing in her was awaken but we just ignored it. And Amaya's death hit us even harder. Losing a friend is hard as it is, but losing two in such short time is something else. Nel's been slowly avoiding everyone since.'<br/>
'Except Kiba.' Lee added.<br/>
'And me!' Kira was a little upset he was left out.<br/>
<br/>
'So why Neji then?' Shikamaru asked.<br/>
'Oh well they used to be like super close friends. Always training together, spending breaks together. She was dragging him everywhere with her and Amaya. So Kakashi-sensei must believe he can drag her out of this phase she's in. Honestly, so do we.' Kira explained.<br/>
<br/>
Seeing this is as far as they'll get, Shikamaru and Chouji thought it would be best not to push anything. The four guys continued with their lunch followed by Kira's jokes and small talk.</em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'The devil is standing to the left. He says he and the wind both lead to death.'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>A month into training with Neji, Nelliel had finally started showing the results. Her taijutsu could now be described as above average, compared to before where it was barely average. But, this training also improved her usage of Honshitsu, which allowed her to understand what it really did. It turns out its main ability that 'sees the truth of things' makes the opponent unable to hide themselves. Be it a clone or a hiding technique, those red eyes saw right through it all.<br/><br/>Also, the time those two spent together made them improve their relationship. Well, except that one time.<br/><br/><strong>Flashback</strong><br/><br/>'Tch.' Neji scoffed.<br/>Only an hour and a half into their training session and Nel was already lying exhausted on the ground begging for a break.<br/>'Were you always this weak?'<br/>She got up on her feet. Those words were echoing in her head. <em>Weak</em>. If there was anything Nel hated, it was being underestimated by guys with egos as high as the Sun.<br/>'Were you always a little bitch?'<br/><em>Oh that's it </em><br/>Only two days training with her and she's already driving him crazy. She was so full of herself with her complaints and 'I know better' attitude. Not to mention she had a comment and comeback for everything. Neji wasn't having it anymore.<br/>'Juuken'<br/>He suddenly appeared in front of her with his palm was going straight to her chest. She barely managed to dodge. Leaning the top of her body backwards, his hand flew just above the tip of her nose. He needed to admit that at least her reflexes were good. He took a lower stand to knock her off her feet with his leg. Luckily, Nel noticed this right on time for her to stretch her arms, still covered in bandages, above her head and lift her legs, after which she landed on her feet a few steps away from him. Now she was angry too, which led to both of them charging at one another.<br/><br/><br/><br/>'Oi Kakashi-sensei what are you doing up there?' The pineapple-head guy asked.<br/>'I'm watching Nel's training.'<br/>'Aren't you supposed to be training Kira?'<br/>'I left him with Yamato.'<br/>Shikamaru got up on the branch Kakashi was sitting on, getting a view of the scene.<br/>'This looks a bit too aggressive for training.'<br/>'Right now they're trying to kill each other.' The white haired man answered calmly. The look on Shikamaru's face turned to slightly worried.<br/>'What? Shouldn't you stop them?'<br/>'Not yet.'<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>I cannot let him hit me with his hands. Left, down, up, left, right... now </em><br/>She jumped backwards in order to prepare for the technique she was about to use, with Neji still charging at her. She managed to dodge all of his hits, though some were a pretty close call. She started preforming the seals hoping she will make it before he gets to her.<br/>'Suuiton: Water G-'<br/>Before she could finish the sentence, Shikamaru grabbed her arm in which a water bullet was being made and pointed it to the sky, while her other arm was being held on her back with his. At the same time, Kakashi stood before Neji, holding his arm that was aiming for Nel's chest, and resting his other hand on his chest, making sure they didn't collide.<br/><br/><strong>End of flashback </strong><br/><br/>The time after that went a bit better.<br/><br/><strong>Flashback </strong><br/><br/>The two shinobi were bringing their break from training to an end. They got up from the shade of a tree they were leaning on.<br/>'Why don't you try using your Honshitsu? You should learn how to control it.'<br/>'I don't know how. Every time I try to use it, Ri* takes over, saying how she won't stop until I show I'm strong enough to wield her power. She just goes on and on about that. And for some reason she keeps calling me Mi.'<br/>Nel started walking past Neji, going back to her spot, ready to resume.<br/>'I can think of a couple of ways.' Neji said really quietly.<br/>'Did you say something?' Nel turned around to see Neji's hand going to the back of her neck. She felt a sharp pain, though a bit too late, as she lost consciousness.<br/><br/>She found herself in an empty space, completely black. She felt like she was being watched and soon a pair of bright red eyes appeared to her left in the distance.<br/><br/>'Yo, partner.' The 'partner' part sounded sarcastic. Ri's voice was a bit deeper than her own and by following her eyes, which was the only thing that could be seen, Nel realized she was walking over to her. When she got closer, Nel could barely recognize a silhouette.<br/>'Long time no see.'<br/>Nel saw that Ri's fist was coming in her direction, which she dodged.<br/>'That's quite a warm welcome.' Nel stepped back a few feet from Ri, making sure she'll have the time to dodge the next attack.<br/><em>How do you even fight someone you can't see? </em><br/><br/>Their fight went on for quite some time. Nel was trying to rely on her senses other than sight, which was, surprisingly, not as hard as she thought. The thing that made it tougher what the fact that Ri used a short sword, just like the one Nel used to have, which Nel managed to knock out of her hands. After that, Nel landed a few hits on Ri, pinning her to the ground. Just when she thought she was close to winning this fight, Ri grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer. She looked her directly in the eyes and Nel felt she no longer had the control of her own thoughts. A familiar scene was flashing before her eyes.<br/><br/>She was standing on a cliff. Behind her, Might Guy, Rock Lee and Kira were trapped in the rocks, while Kakashi and Neji were lying unconscious a bit further away. In front of her was Amaya and behind her, the three rouge ninjas. <br/>Nel started calling for Amaya, trying to wake her up, though it had no effect. The two were fighting for some time already, Nel using her water  techniques, while Amaya used her wind techniques.<br/>Tears were filling up Nel's eyes. No matter how much the two girls were fighting in the last four months, they were still best friends and loved one another unconditionally. Nel didn't want to do anything that might hurt Amaya, though she knew she'd end up dead if she continues with that. Worse, everyone trapped behind her would also end up killed.<br/>'There's no point in dragging it anymore, let's wrap it up.' Nel heard one of the ninjas say to the other two.<br/>She took a few steps back, getting prepared for any attack that was about to come her way. Unfortunately, they went for the one she didn't expect. <br/>Amaya went charging her way with a kunai in her hand, then went around Nel, in Kakashi and Neji's direction. Nel started running towards her and before she even had a chance to think, she appeared just in front of Amaya. She closed her eyes that were now filled with tears as she wrapped one of her hands arounds Amaya's back.<br/>'Just stop' she whispered in her ear while her other hand was still holding a short sword that went through Amaya's chest.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Neji's voice woke her up. Nel opened her eyes to realize she was lying in her bed in her room.<br/>'Are you alright? You started shaking.'<br/>'Don't ever do that again without warning me first.'<br/><br/><strong>End of flashback </strong><br/><br/>After those two incidents, things were actually going pretty well. Neji learned not to provoke Nelliel or knock her unconscious, and she learned to lower down her attitude towards him. Soon they started getting along amazingly, which reminded both of them of how close they used to be. Other than helping Nel train, Neji also understood and was there for her when the burning pain in her arms appeared. Having a seal himself, he knew exactly what to do to ease the pain, though it had become rarer for it to appear.<br/>He worked together with Kira and Kiba, and after a couple of failed attempts, Nel started joining them for lunches after their training sessions. She even got more relaxed and friendly towards anyone that would occasionally join them.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>*Ri is shortened for the abyss demon in Nel, with her full name being Jinsei No Owari.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Don't ever feel alone, for we are parallel... and I will always be by your side.'</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>After two knocks, the door of Hokage's office opened slowly.<br/>
'Tsunade-sama, you called for us?'<br/>
Kira's head popped up in the crack. Tsunade shortly nodded as a sign to come in. Kira entered the room, followed by Nel. Inside were already Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru. The two who just came in stood next to the other two shinobi and a ninken, forming a line.<br/>
Tsunade gave them a mission to deliver some documents to the Village hidden in Stone. She explained it should be an easy mission without encountering enemies. However, she decided Nel should also go with the group as a medical ninja just in case, though everyone knew that wasn't Nel's strong side.</p>
<p>After all of them packed their stuff, they met at the front gate, where Shikamaru explained the traveling plan he came up with. With that, the group was on their way.</p>
<p>Tsunade wasn't wrong when she said it should be an easy mission. In less than three days, four shinobi and a ninken got to their destination, handed the documents over and rested before going back. After traveling back to Konoha for almost two days, they decided to find a place to rest. They found a small space in the woods where Shikamaru and Kiba put their sleeping bags since it was Kira and Nel's turn to keep watch.</p>
<p>They've been there for about two hours when Akamaru suddenly woke up and started growling towards the woods. This woke Shikamaru and Kiba up, and now all of them were on their guard. A couple of kunais went flying their way, which made them jump on the nearby branches. Shikamaru noticed Nelliel was signaling something to Kira and before he could say anything to them, Nel turned to him and Kiba.<br/>
'We'll handle this, you two stay there.'<br/>
With that, the two of them went off towards the direction from which the kunais came.<br/>
Shikamaru had almost forgotten how much former Team Kakashi enjoyed fighting, but what was really bothering him was their recklessness.</p>
<p>Kira and Nel jumped on the branch just above the bush from which the kunais came.<br/>
'You know what to do?'<br/>
'Hell yes.' Kira replied with a satisfied smirk on his face.<br/>
He jumped right in the bush while Nel stayed up, watching what's about to happen.<br/>
A couple seconds after he got on the ground, kunais went flying towards him, two to his front and two to his back. Seeing this, Nel jumped down, preforming hand seals in the air.<br/>
<em>Tiger, snake, rat, snake, tiger</em><br/>
'Suuiton: Water Barrier'<br/>
She formed a circle with water rising just above Kira's head as she landed in the middle of it, next to him. The four kunais hit the water wall she made and fell to the ground.<br/>
'Let's get the one in the front first.' Nel ordered.<br/>
<br/>
As the wall of water disappeared, both leaped forward, where Nel found a perfect place for her. She jumped on the branch again, getting a better view, as Kira stayed on the ground, waiting for her instructions. She was looking around for a few seconds, then she moved to the other side of the branch, hanging upside down. Kira recognized what Nel was going to do and prepared himself. Nel shot a powerful jet of water from her mouth and as she did this, Kira raised his arm towards the water and added lightning to the blast. Their move hit both of the enemies, leaving them unconscious on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
As her technique was finished, Nel noticed three kunais making their way to her. She quickly stopped the chakra flow in her feet that was keeping her on the branch, in order to avoid the attack, and started falling head down.<br/>
Kira saw this and went in the direction of the kunais, wrapping his arm around Nel's waist while she was still in air. She lifted her head, and now he was practically carrying her on his back towards the rest of their enemies. The two of them preformed a different set of seals this time. As they got close enough in order to see another pair of their enemies, they said the names of their techniques at the same time. Resulting technique was also a cooperation between two elements, this time fire and wind. Their opponents really didn't stand a chance, as these two were left on the ground, smoke coming from them.</p>
<p>Shikamaru was left speechless. He knew the two had great teamwork, and were incredibly strong, but he never could imagine the result to be this powerful. He could finally understand why they used to be called 'five elements team'. They are able to use every element technique, and not only that, but they are able to complement each other perfectly.<br/>
<em>Just how strong would they be if Toshiro was still with them</em><br/>
Kiba was impressed as well, though he had witnessed their training before, so the scene in front of him wasn't news.</p>
<p>The rest of the trip back to Konoha flew by without notice. Kira and Kiba spent it discussing over the incident, new techniques and planning a match to see who would win.<br/>
Shikamaru and Nelliel, on the other hand, exchanged a few words, though not enough to keep the conversation going. Nel sensed that there was some sort of tension coming off from him but decided to ignore it until he brings up the reason. Then, when they were almost at the front gates, he decided to speak up.<br/>
'You know, about the strategy you planned there-'<br/>
'Don't worry about it.' Nel cut him off. 'I know what you must think about my strategy, but I'm not in the mood to get scolded today.'<br/>
Her face turned to dead serious and the look in her eyes was as cold as ice. Shikamaru saw there was no point in continuing the conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Shared joy is a double joy; shared sorrow is half a sorrow.'</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When they finished reporting to Hokage, Kiba recommended meeting for lunch in order to celebrate their successful mission, after cleaning up and resting a little. While the two guys agreed, Nel apologized, mumbled something and went her own way.</p>
<p>The three guys went to Ichiraku ramen, with Chouji joining them. After finishing their meals, Shikamaru thought about trying to talk to the more sensible one of the two.<br/>
'Kira, that strategy you and Nel planned back in the woods-'<br/>
'Let me stop you right there.'<br/>
<em>Seems like this team has a thing for interrupting people too</em><br/>
'You didn't like our plan and you had a better one and it bothers you that we didn't even give you, the team leader, a chance to explain it.' Kira guessed right.<br/>
'It's not just about that. Her plan was dangerous. It went alright now, but who knows about next time. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen.'<br/>
'Yeah I figured she wouldn't. Not today at least. You could try tomorrow, though. As for the plan, I'm sorry we kinda ignored the two of you. But you must know one thing, if Nel's there, I won't hesitate to do whatever she has planned out.'<br/>
Shikamaru let out a sigh and leaned a little backwards.<br/>
'I don't understand. She had you walk right into the enemy's trap.'<br/>
'That's just how she is. Her plans aren't perfect, but they always work and it's not just pure luck. Her analyzing skills can be compared to yours. I jumped in there simply because I knew she'll be there if anything were to happen. And she was.'<br/>
'What if one day she's too late?'<br/>
'She won't be.'</p>
<p>Shikamaru was still not quite satisfied. How could he follow everything she said, no matter how risky it is, without a thought? Was Kira being stupid enough to blindly trust Nelliel or was he being stupid enough to miss what Kira saw? After all, Kira didn't even blink when those kunais went flying towards him, believing Nel can handle anything that could happen. Also, when she was falling from the tree, she didn't even try to land on her own, believing Kira will get her. Shikamaru always thought his team had good teamwork, but this was on a whole new level. The trust Kira and Nelliel had in each other and the amount of knowledge about the other person's next move is unbelievable.<br/>
And yet, this was the first mission in a while they had together.</p>
<p>Kiba's voice brought him back from his thoughts.<br/>
'And Shikamaru did you see that move they made? I've seen you two before but that was amazing.'<br/>
'Yeah yeah I saw.'</p>
<p>They stayed at Ichiraku's for too long. Caught up in conversation, they didn't even notice the sun was already starting to set. On their way, they ran into Ino, who just got out of her flower shop.<br/>
'I was just about to look for you guys. I met Nel, she told me the mission went well.'<br/>
The second sentence reminded Kira.<br/>
'Nel came to the flower shop?'<br/>
'Yes, right after you came back.'<br/>
Kira took a deep breath.<br/>
'Well I guess that's my cue. I'll see you all tomorrow.' He went off giving them a short wave. If she went to the flower shop first, Kira knew exactly where to find her.</p>
<p>Nel was sitting on the grass with her hands on her curled up knees. Her chin was resting on her arms and her eyes were closed. She felt a shade covering her from the setting sun and as she opened her tired, puffy eyes, she saw Kira standing next to her. He had a soft smile on his face as he stretched his arm towards her.<br/>
'Shall we go home now?'<br/>
She took his arm and he helped her get up. Seeing how exhausted she looked, he just lifted her legs giving her the piggyback ride as she wrapped her arms around his neck.<br/>
Before they got going, he took a quick look to the white flowers that were standing in a vase next to the grave.<br/>
'It's been another ruff year without him, hasn't it?'</p>
<p>Kira dropped Nel at her front door. She got in her apartment and just as Kira was about to leave, Kakashi opened his, a few doors down and stood beside Kira, leaning on the fence, both watching Nel's closed door.<br/>
'How was the mission?' Kakashi asked.<br/>
'Very good.'<br/>
'Did she have it her way?'<br/>
'Of course she did.' Kira chuckled.<br/>
'How is she handling today?'<br/>
'Better than last year.'<br/>
'And how are you handling it?'<br/>
Kira paused for a few moments before giving him an answer.<br/>
'Better than last year.' He said slowly.<br/>
Suddenly they saw Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba with Akamaru appearing at the top of the stairs.<br/>
'I knew we'd find you here too.' Kiba said with a laughter. 'Come on knock.' He was using his head to show to Nel's door.<br/>
'What are you doing here?' Kira was a little surprised.<br/>
'What does it look like, we're having a sleepover.' Sakura raised the bags filled with snacks to confirm Kiba's words. Seeing those, Kira took the bags from her hands.<br/>
'We found out today's the day Toshiro died and you two looked like you needed to cheer up.' Shikamaru explained.<br/>
'Well I should be off. Have fun.' Kakashi said as he disappeared into his own apartment.<br/>
Sakura knocked on Nel's door and gave her a wide smile while explaining their plan for the night.</p>
<p>All the snacks were out on the small table in Nel's living room. The room seemed a bit cramped, but the laughter and positive energy that were echoing through it felt refreshing.</p>
<p>'I can't play anymore I'm so tired.' Nel yawned. She got up and moved to the couch, next to Shikamaru, who'd given up a long time ago. Akamaru took the chance to jump between them and put his head in Nel's lap, practically begging for scratches. Considering she was in a much better mood than she was earlier that day and the fact that the tension between her and Shikamaru seemed gone, Nel decided to bring up her fighting methods.<br/>
'You know, about my plan in the woods-'<br/>
'Don't worry about it.' He interrupted her. Shikamaru turned to look at Nel's confused face. He then gave her a small smile and a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba woke up in Nel's bedroom. Kira was sleeping on the other side of the bed, which Kiba had always thought was too big for just Nel. He opened the door and took a look around her living room and kitchen. The deployed armchair in which Sakura slept last night was folded back to its original form, with no sight of the pink haired girl. On the couch, which was also deployed, were Shikamaru and Nelliel, with Akamaru taking up quite a bit of space between them. All three were sound asleep, Nel's head rested on Akamaru and her arm was wrapped around him. In that moment, Akamaru flipped over on his back, raising all four of his paws in the air, looking very comfortable.<br/>
'She's spoiling him.' Kiba let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The sound of bathroom doors opening grabbed Kiba's attention as Sakura came into the room.<br/>
'Oh Kiba you're awake.'<br/>
'I have a team meeting with Hinata and Shino but Akamaru seems too happy snuggled up between these two.'<br/>
'Well, good luck with waking him up.' Sakura chuckled looking over the couch. 'I'll be off, Tsunade-sama called for me. See you later.'<br/>
The girl waved at Kiba and closed the apartment door as she walked out.<br/>
'Akamaru.' Kiba was whispering, trying not to wake the other two up, shaking the dog's paw. Akamaru opened his eyes and let out a sound of disappointment seeing his nap is over.<br/>
'Akamaru...' Kiba's voice now took a commanding tone.<br/>
The dog gently wiggled out of Nel's grip and got off the bed. A soft knock broke the silence, which led both Kiba and Akamaru to get to the front door.<br/>
'Good morning.' Kakashi's smiling face showed up in the crack of half opened entrance door.<br/>
'Kakashi-sensei, Nel's still asleep.'<br/>
'Actually I'm here for Kira. I'm planning on stealing him for a while.'<br/>
'He's asleep too, but I can wake him up.'<br/>
'No need, I can do that.'<br/>
Kiba moved to the side, letting Kakashi in and showing him to be quiet in order not to wake up the two on the couch, though a bit too late.<br/>
<br/>
Shikamaru sat up, looking around, trying to figure out what was going on around him.<br/>
Kakashi went to the bedroom and a couple of minutes later, him and Kira came out of it.<br/>
Both Kiba and Kira were wearing different shirts than they did last night, which led Shikamaru to think they kept spare clothing here. That would also explain why there were four toothbrushes in her bathroom, considering she lived alone. This was understandable, they do spend a lot of time together, therefore it was easier to just keep spares than bring everything every time they would come. Especially the times their stay over was unexpected, like last night.<br/>
Kiba and Kira quickly explained that they had to go and told Shikamaru that if he didn't have anything planned, he could stay at least until Nel woke up.<br/>
Shikamaru took their advice and decided to stay a little longer, so Nel wouldn't wake up to an empty apartment.<br/>
<br/><br/>
After the three shinobi and a ninken left, Shikamaru decided to go out and get the two of them something for breakfast. He felt like that was less troublesome than trying to make breakfast himself, and definitely more appealing that possible food poisoning.<br/>
There were a couple of shops near Nel's flat, so he didn't have to go far and he eventually opted for some sandwiches. When he got back, he saw Nel was still asleep. Shikamaru though about going back to bed while waiting for her to wake up, but seeing Nel's sleeping position, with her so comfortable and fluffy pillow being gone, made him wonder how could she sleep in such an uncomfortable position. He left out a huge sigh.<br/>
<em>What a drag.</em><br/>
But despite that, he slowly picked her up from the couch and carefully carried her to her bedroom. For a moment it looked like she was going to wake up but it just ended with her snuggling up in his arms. He couldn't help but think how peaceful and beautiful she looked with her mask being gone, which caused his lips to form a small, unintended smile. He gently placed her on her bed and covered her with a sheet.<br/>
<em>This woman would probably sleep her way through an earthquake.</em><br/>
<br/><br/>
Looking around her room, he noticed it was pretty spacious with not much furniture in it. There were only a bed, big enough to fit at least three people in it, a closet, again too big for one person and a small nightstand. What caught his attention were the three pictures standing on it. In the first one was her team, in the second Guy's team. The third picture showed Nel lying on the ground, tiny Akamaru standing on her stomach and Kiba laughing at her.<br/>
A noise coming from the outside of the room took his attention. He slowly cracked the door, trying not to make any sound but saw no source of the noise, which he now recognized was coming from the kitchen. His hand went to his thigh, where his kunai bag usually is. After realizing his bag was not in its usual place, he saw it on the backrest of the couch, along with his west and turtleneck he wore over his shirt last night.<br/>
He pushed his head through the crack to see a guy with long, dark brown hair, tied at end. Recognizing him left him a little confused.<br/>
'Neji?'<br/>
Neji turned around with a frying pan in his hands. He noticed Shikamaru's confused expression, but the sight of him being here left Neji even more confused than Shikamaru was. He knew the two could be found in each others company a lot more often than before, but he had no idea they were actually close.<br/>
<br/><br/>
Nel woke up to the sound of muffled voices coming from her living room. She opened her door, rubbing her still sleepy eyes to see Shikamaru and Neji sitting at the small table between kitchen and couch.<br/>
'Is miss Lovely finally awake?'<br/>
She despised that nickname and Neji knew that very well. Despite thinking it was long gone and forgotten, its obviously making its big comeback. She rolled her eyes so hard she got dizzy for a second.<br/>
'What are you doing here?'<br/>
'You missed training so I came to find you.'<br/>
She completely forgot about that. She thought she would wake up in time, but the mission must have left her more exhausted than she realized.<br/>
'Shikamaru why did you have to let him in.' Her lips curled into a sad smile. It was more of an intent to get back at Neji for the stupid nickname. Neji knew perfectly well he was more than welcome to come to her place any time.<br/>
'Idiot. Your door is so easy to break into it's sad you even use a key. Here you go, I made you breakfast.'<br/>
This forced a tiny, unnoticable smile on her face that she tried her best to hide. She sat down at the table between the two guys.<br/>
'Where's everyone gone to?'<br/>
Shikamaru started explaining the events from that morning. When he finished, Nel had already eaten the scrambled eggs Neji made and they all moved to the living room.<br/>
<br/><br/>
'Wait wait wait. So Neji, you unlocked the front door and I'm assuming you noticed mine and a pair of male shoes at the door.'<br/>
'I did.'<br/>
'And then you went into the living room and you saw that there was no one here, which meant we were both in my bedroom, right?'<br/>
Neji nodded in agreement.<br/>
'And then you noticed two shinobi uniforms thrown over the couch?'<br/>
'Yes. I'm not sure I understand why you're asking me the obvious things.'<br/>
'Just bare with me, so after all that you thought the best thing to do was to make breakfast for me and the guy that was here?'<br/>
Neji narrowed his eyes while his eyebrows formed a frown.The emotionless face he usually had on was long gone now and replaced with an irritated one.<br/>
'Nelliel just get to the point.'<br/>
Nel couldn't take it anymore and bursted into laughter. Shikamaru realized what she was getting at, but the fact that she made stoic Neji so angry couldn't have gotten by without the feeling of satisfaction. She obviously had the power to get Neji flustered with minimum effort, which was extremely rare.<br/>
'Do you really not see anything wrong with that? Privacy, Neji! What if I was with a boyfriend? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that would be?' She still couldn't stop laughing.<br/>
'A boyfriend?' He raised one eyebrow. 'Seriously Lovely, where would you possibly find one of those?'<br/>
Oh how the tables have turned<br/>
Nel could feel her blood getting heated and laughter stopped the very moment those words came out of Neji's mouth. Although her eyes had a look that could kill, she just lowered her head and mumbled into her chin<br/>
'Thanks a lot pretty Hyuuga.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'Not flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone,<br/>But still miraculously my own.'</em><br/><br/><br/>Months flew by fast. The number of missions increased little by little which led everyone going from finishing one to starting another. Thought, Nel had been left out of most of them over the past month, in order to gain more time for training Honshitsu.<br/>Kakashi and Kira had been on a mission together for almost two weeks now. Considering the amount of work every shinobi had nowadays, the three didn't really get a chance to spend some time together even before they took off.<br/>Then, after two weeks, their group finally made its way back to the main gate of Konoha.<br/><br/><br/>Nel could feel the sun on her face.<br/><em>I'm sure I pulled the curtains over the window.</em><br/>She slowly opened her eyes but the sudden shift in light in her room made it painful. Even so, she could discern a figure standing at her window frame. There was no mistake, it was wearing a standard Konoha's jounin uniform.<br/>'Good morning.' The figure said with a soft, familiar voice. A long waited one, that is.<br/>'Good morning.' Nel sat up in bed, now getting a good look of Kakashi. Thought he looked all worn up, there were no signs of injuries, which made Nel a little more relaxed. 'Why don't you come in for breakfast?'<br/>'Actually I came to tell you Kira's in hospital.'<br/><br/><br/>'Sakura I'm really grateful for your worry but I'm telling you, there's no need for-'<br/>The death glare Sakura had given Kira cut him off. Due to fear for his life, he gave up resisting and let her finish the rest of examination in peace.<br/>Sakura had just finished checking on him when the door to his room slammed open with Nel running to his bed.<br/>'Sakura! How is he?'<br/>'Other than disturbing me, he's perfectly fine. He just overdid himself a little.'<br/>'Baka! I knew you'd be stupid enough for something like that. And why are you bothering Sakura?' Nel pulled a chair next to him.<br/>'He refused to get a check up.' Sakura was just adding fuel to the fire.<br/><em>Now they've even united. This must be what hell looks like.</em><br/>Kira zoned out of the their nagging combined with complaining about him when he noticed spikes of silver hair entering the room. He must have been the one to tell Nel. And to make it worse, he must have done it right after he took Kira to hospital even though Kira asked him not to tell her, for the obvious reasons.<br/>'Sensei why would you do this to me?'<br/><br/><br/>Kakashi didn't stay long. Sakura chased him home to get some rest himself. As soon as they made sure he left the hospital, the three started working on their plan for tonight. Since Kira wasn't hurt and would be discharged by the end of the day, him and Nel were to make the food, while Sakura was in charge for the cake. When that was all done, they would meet.<br/>All went by their plan. Sakura, accompanied by Naruto and Sasuke met with Nel and Kira at Nel's place. They finished the last of their preparations and headed over two doors down. When Kakashi opened his door all five grinning faces shouted in sync<br/>'Happy birthday Kakashi-sensei!'<br/>Kakashi's puzzled face quickly turned into a pure expression of happiness combined with surprise.<br/><em>You guys...</em><br/><br/><br/>Kakashi's apartment resembled Nel's. Not just in room order, but every furniture piece in his living room was foldable. It has been that way since the time Nel lived with him, in order to have more space when someone would come over, which used to happen quite frequently.<br/><br/><br/>After Kakashi put out the candles, they all moved to the living room to eat. Kakashi decided to help Nel with the plates and cake, so he followed her into the kitchen.<br/>'We might be a bit loud but I hope you're not too annoyed with us.' Nel was teasing him.<br/>'You guys really surprised me this year. I didn't expect you all to gather.' A small smile could be seen underneath his mask. 'Thank you.'<br/>She left the plates in the sink before dragging him into a hug.<br/>'Happy birthday dad.' She whispered softly with her head buried to his chest. Instead of an answer he stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.<br/><br/><br/>Not long after, Kakashi's visitors had fallen sound asleep all over his living room. The sight filled Kakashi's heart with joy but he looked at them in wonder and let out a sigh.<br/><em>I thought I only signed up for one...</em><br/>Covering them with blankets and turning the lights off, he got outside, where Yamato was waiting for him. They made a deal to go out for a drink.<br/>'Ready to go, senpai?'<br/>'Yeah, the kids are finally asleep.'<br/>'Kids?'<br/>'Don't ask...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I just don't get it.'<br/>Nel let out a sigh and bowed her head down putting it on the table at Ichiraku's ramen shop.<br/>'Everyone's got their own teams. Hokage completed yours with Tenten.'<br/>She turned her head to look at Neji, who was sitting next to her.<br/>'So why didn't she do the same with Kira and me? She even moved Kakashi to a new team.'<br/>Getting no response from her interlocutors, she continued.<br/>'She could have put Sai with us. And Yamato. Or Kakashi. Then we'd be a team.'<br/>Her monologue was interrupted by Kira and Kiba walking in.<br/>'What's she complaining about today?' Kira placed a hand on Nel's head, leaning in to see her face.<br/>'The usual.' Shikamaru responded with his normal no-impressed face.<br/>His response made Kira chuckle and get to his own seat.<br/>Akamaru then put his head on Nel's legs, which made her shower the dog with pats.<br/>Not long after, Sakura came running.<br/>'Nel, Neji. Tsunade-sama called for you. You're going on a mission.'<br/>Hearing those words, Nel raised her head in an instant, revealing her sparkling eyes. Her face lightened up with amusement and excitement, completely opposite than a few moments ago.<br/>'A mission?'<br/><br/>Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Nelliel stood in front of Tsunade as she explained to them the mission details. Their job was escorting Shiori, a noble, to the Land of Vegetables. Their meeting point was Tenchi bridge and their departure time was dawn.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Nel knocked on the door and took a step back waiting for Kira to answer. But instead of him, Shikamaru opened with a slightly surprised look on his face.<br/>'Nel? Come in.'<br/>He moved a bit to the side to make room for her to pass by. She almost took his invitation but then she heard the voices coming from the inside.<br/><br/>'I really gotta stop hanging out with you guys...'<br/>'And yet you come every time.'<br/>It was undoubtedly Chouji and Kiba.<br/><br/>'I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. Is Kira in there?'<br/>'He went to the store but he said he'll be back soon. Can I maybe help you?'<br/>She didn't look like she was in a mood for company. Her voice trembled and her eyes held a dose of restlessness. Realizing this, Shikamaru glanced over at Kira's visitors and seeing they were fine without him, he stepped outside, leaving the door just barely opened.<br/>'What's wrong?' His voice was almost like a whisper.<br/>'I'm going on a mission tomorrow.'<br/>Nel leaned on the fence that surrounded the entire first floor of the building, looking into the distance. Shikamaru followed and leaned next to her, facing the opposite direction.<br/>'I've heard. You must be excited, it's your first mission in a while.'<br/>'Yeah...'<br/>'What's on your mind?'<br/>He gently moved a lock of hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. Small gestures like this, that only happened when the two were away from the crowd, made Nel feel heat spreading throughout her cheeks. During those times she was thankful it couldn't be seen through her mask.<br/>'Don't know. I don't really want to go. I feel like I'll just drag everyone down.'<br/>'You're overthinking it.'<br/>'I'm not! Even Neji said-'<br/>'Neji can be a dick sometimes. You've trained for months, you'll do just fine. You always do. Besides, you're going with Naruto. He's an idiot but he'd go out of his way to make sure everything goes well.'<br/>This forced a small smile on Nel's previously worried face. It was comforting hearing those words from him which had eased her tension. <br/>'Yeah that's true. Thank you.'<br/><br/>She stood up straight, giving him a smile.<br/>'I'll be off then.'<br/>'Wait, I can walk you home.'<br/>'Thanks but there's no need. It's only a few minutes and it's not even that late.'<br/>She started walking but stopped when she reached the stairs.<br/>'Could you please tell Kira to bring flowers from me too until I come back? Red and white.'<br/>'Sure.'<br/>His eyes followed her movements down the stairs, then moved to the street until she disappeared from his sight.<br/><br/><br/><br/>'Hope I wasn't gone too long.'<br/>Kira walked into his home carrying a bag in his hand. He followed the muttered chattering into the living room, where the guys were playing cards.<br/>'Kira, Nel came by.'<br/>'Really? Why didn't she stay?'<br/>'She's getting ready for a mission. She asked me to tell you to bring flowers from her too. White and red.'<br/>'What does that mean?' Kiba turned his head to look at Kira. Kira took a deep breath and made a short break before answering.<br/>'She likes to make sure there are always fresh flowers on Toshiro's and Amaya's graves, so she takes them every other day. And while she's gone, she asks Kakashi-sensei or me to do it for her.'<br/><br/><br/><br/>Night flew by in the blink of an eye. Alarm clock went off, signaling it's high time Nel got up. She quickly went through her morning routine and packed the rest of the stuff necessary for this seemingly long trip. The anxiety she had been feeling was long gone by now, leaving only eagerness. With that, she was ready to go.<br/><br/>Four shinobi gathered at the main gate of Konoha. The plan for their mission had already been said, however they revised it one more time before taking off.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A journey to Tenchi bridge lasted for a bit over one day. Their group arrived to the meeting point earlier than expected, therefore set up a small camp and spent the remaining time eating and taking turns sleeping.<br/><br/>Finally, a couple of hours later, the girl showed up. She looked just as beautiful as the picture showed. Her hair had a golden shine and a set of long eyelashes rounded up her oval, chestnut eyes. Ground length, pale pink kimono she had on fit her perfectly. Sakura was the first one to greet her.<br/>'Shiori-sama, we are your assigned escort.'<br/>The girl turned to her guard.<br/>'This should be enough, Asashi. Konoha's shinobi will take over. Thank you.'<br/>'Understood.'<br/>He turned around and headed back towards the direction they just came from.<br/>'My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you.'<br/>'Likewise.'<br/><br/><br/><br/>Ninja's pace had to lover down considering their new companion couldn't keep up with the rest. They had a long way ahead of them, so Shiori thought it would be best to get to know each member of the team Hokage sent for her.<br/>'Neji is from the Hyuuga clan.'<br/>'Oh I've heard of that one! So that's the famous Byakugan. I loved to listen to my mom talking about great ninja clans. And what about you?' She turned to face Nel.<br/>'I'm Nelliel.'<br/>'You don't have a last name?'<br/>'No. It's just Nel.'<br/>Neji and Sakura exchanged glances.<br/><em>Someone's being mysterious today</em>, Sakura though.<br/>Sakura knew very well she had a last name, which used to be quite a famous one. Nel herself told her about this incredibly strong clan she was born into. Thought she told her very little, it was all she had known.<br/>On the other hand, Nel never told Neji. Kakashi felt like he had a right to know, since he was one of the Nel's closest friends. Although it was never mentioned between the two, Nel was aware Neji knew. Along with Kira and Lee, they make the only four people from their generation to have ever heard Nel's name.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Shiori turned out to be quite different than the four had expected her to be. Actually three, since Neji refused to participate in the guessing her personality game before they encountered her. Even though she's a high class nobility, she didn't seem too full of herself, nor did she have too big of an ego. Instead, she was warm and kind, didn't look down on others, not even her guards. After a few conversations with her, it was concluded she wasn't born into a shinobi family. She is originally from a Land of Grass, but she was going to see her future husband in the Land of Vegetables. In her opinion, the guards her family has at home would be more than enough for an escort, but her father was being paranoid and decided to hire ninjas.<br/><br/>Shiori didn't want to admit it but the pain in her feet was getting worse and she was getting hungry. Walking through a small town on the border between the Land of Birds and the Land of Rain, five of them were about to pass by a sandwich shop. Seeing it as a chance, she decided to give it a try.<br/>'Um...'<br/>'How about we stop for an early lunch?'<br/>Nel noticed how much Shiori had been struggling to keep up with this long journey and considering how shy she looked, she would take forever to admit it.<br/>Neji was just about to roll his eyes but that was prevented with Nel's threatening look. On the contrary, Naruto seemed to be thrilled with the idea.<br/><br/><br/><br/>'Hey, Kiko. Those are Konoha's shinobi.' The waitress whispered to a woman that just got out the kitchen.<br/>'Konoha?' The other woman whispered as well.<br/>'Yeah I'll check them out.'<br/><br/><br/><br/>The waitress got to their table with a smile on her face, ready to take the order. She was dressed in all white, which resembled a uniform and gave a nice contrast to her tanned skin and dark purple hair.<br/>'Okay, your order will be here soon.'<br/><br/>And she was right. It didn't take long for their food to arrive but it took them even less time to finish eating it. Refreshed and with full stomachs, the time has come for them to get back on the track.<br/>They were to keep the same formation as before, Naruto and Sakura in the front, Neji and Nel in the back with Shiori in the middle.<br/><br/>Seeing they were about to leave, the waitress from before was kind enough to hold the door open for them. As one by one went outside, they got into their formation.<br/>They didn't even make one step forward, Nel felt a hand on her right shoulder.<br/>'<em>Found ya, Kisaragi-sama.</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'But it is difficult to tell whether something is an opportunity or a trap when you are put on the spot.'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Woman's voice sounded like a playful melody. It sent shivers down Nel's spine. Approaching not one, but four enemies so carelessly, she had to be either mad or stupidly bold.<br/>Reflexively, Nel took her by her stretched out arm in order to flip her over, which would have ended in the woman laying on the ground on her back. Instead, the woman managed to turn around while flying through air, using Nel's shoulder as support. She gracefully landed on her feet, this time facing Nelliel. Her lips hurled up in a joyful smirk as her eyes scanned every part of Nel's face.<br/><br/>'Sakura, Naruto take care of Shiori!'<br/>Now Neji and Nel attacked simultaneously, though in vain.<br/>'I have no wish to fight you guys.'<br/>The woman said while successfully avoiding every attack coming her direction. Just when both of her attackers were about to run into her, she jumped then took a few steps back, creating distance between them.<br/><br/>'You can stop this and we can talk.'<br/>'Now you can start talking.'<br/>Sakura approached her from behind just when she landed on the ground and put a kunai under her throat. Same smirk appeared on her face once more.<br/>'Oh my. You got me.' She raised both hands in the air, as a sign of surrender. She looked over at Shiori and Naruto.<br/>'By the way, you're protecting the wrong girl. I wanted to get this one.' She pointed at Nel with her chin.<br/><br/>Just then, the door of the sandwich shop behind them opened with a loud creek with another woman emerging.<br/>'Maiko! What are you doing?!'<br/>'Kiko heh...'<br/>Kiko made a couple of steps towards them but then stopped herself. She seemed annoyed that Maiko got herself in this situation. After getting another look at the sight in front of her, Kiko made another step towards them. This made Sakura turn around still holding Maiko tightly, so Kiko could get a better look.<br/>'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'<br/>'Kiko specializes in medical ninjutsu. She wouldn't try doing anything to you.'<br/>However, this was a clear advice for Kiko not to come any closer, which she listened to. She let out a heavy sigh and put her hand on her forehead, under locks of dark red hair.<br/>'Hayami-hime, I apologize for her actions. You can let her go, I'll explain everything.'<br/><br/>The four shinobi and Shiori all looked at each other with confused expressions. After scanning the area around them with Byakugan, Neji confirmed there was no one around but seven of them. He then turned to look at Kiko.<br/>'Just who are you talking to?'<br/>Now Kiko and Maiko were confused as well. Though, anger flashed over Kiko's face pretty quickly. Her arms clenched into fists.<br/>'Maiko you got the wrong one again!'<br/>'Of course I didn't!'<br/>The two women started arguing about whether it was a mistake or not. Nel was slowly losing patience. Maiko crawled up to them, causing a fight, over what? What was she trying to accomplish? And now they're arguing each other. But more importantly, how did she know her last name? Was it just a wild guess?<br/><br/>Nel took a deep breath to ease her anger. She closed her eyes and concentrated on removing the seals on her arms partly, just enough to let Ri's power float through her eyes, as she had practiced for so long. When she opened them, her changed sight showed she succeeded.<br/>One of the things Ri let Nel do was see the world through her eyes, which Nel wasn't completely used to yet. But she learned how to distinguish her enemies from her friends with them. Taking a look at the two women, they didn't show as a threat. Their intentions were still unclear, but one thing Nel was now sure of, Maiko wasn't lying when she said she didn't want to fight them.<br/><br/>'Sakura let her go.'<br/>Neji and Sakura looked at her with worry, but decided to go with it. Her words caught the attention of everyone there.<br/>Even though she was now free to move, Maiko stood in the same position as when she had a kunai to her throat. Their muttering faded away as both Maiko and Kiko looked at Nel. This time, their eyes held a dose of fear in them but it was soon overtaken by intrigue.<br/>'Told you it wasn't a mistake.' Maiko scoffed at Kiko.<br/><br/><br/>Neji and Nel went back inside the empty sandwich shop with Maiko and Kiko, while Sakura, Naruto and Shiori waited outside after Kiko's advice that this isn't for everyone's ears. Still cautious, the two shinobi listened to their story. Neji had his Byakugan activated the entire time and tracked the flow of Maiko's chakra. Nel's eyebrows frowned as she carefully soaked every word, holding her arms crossed over her chest.<br/><br/>'I see. Thank you for the tea, we're leaving.'<br/>Nel couldn't have looked more unamused getting up, placing her hand over Neji's, signalizing him to follow. Maiko and Kiko watched their movements. As they were getting closer to the door, Maiko noticed Kiko looked worried. Just when Nel reached for the handle, Maiko decided to turn to her final resort.<br/>'Oh, one more thing. Your mother died a couple of months ago. My condolences.'<br/>Nel froze.<br/>'My mother died 13 years ago.'<br/>'My poor girl. Did Kakashi tell you that?'<br/>Giving no answer, Nel and Neji walked out.<br/>'Maiko what are you doing?'<br/>'She'll come to us. Don't you worry about a thing.'<br/>Maiko gave her a confident smile before they both went back to work.<br/><br/><br/>'Nel are you okay?'<br/>'Yeah. Did you notice anything?'<br/>'No. She didn't show any chakra fluctuations.'<br/>'That's just great. Let's finish this mission.'<br/><br/><br/>In no more than two days, Shiori, along with her escort, arrived at the gates of a small town in the Land of Vegetables. After they all said their goodbyes, they were approached by a small group of guards. Shiori went with them, and with that their mission was completed. All that was left was to survive a three-day trip back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi decided to spend his day off at home, alone, doing absolutely nothing. He knew Nel was supposed to be back tomorrow, if not even today, and was perfectly aware of the fact that he'd get no alone time once her and Kira join forces. Truth be told, he loved spending time with those two, but they had their moments of acting like spoiled little brats. When they weren't doing that, they were forcing Kakashi to go for a walk, swim, mountain climbing, which he simply didn't have the energy for anymore.<br/><br/>So it wasn't a surprise for him when he heard Nel coming through his front door. He closed his book and took a good look at her.<br/>She seemed perfectly calm, but he knew the girl he raised a bit too well to be fooled by this. He was aware that the appearance in front of him was nothing more than a calm before the storm. Her eyes fixated his as she slowly approached him. Suddenly the air in the room felt different, heavier. Kakashi felt like it was becoming harder to breathe while the tension Nel had brought with her was almost touchable.<br/><br/>'Oh dear, what did I do now?' He said in a low voice. He tried to make it as sarcastic as possible, as he knew what was about to come.<br/>'Maiko and Kiko. Who are they?'<br/>Although her voice sounded silvery, she had a difficulty talking right now. Ever since she learned those two names, she had hoped she wouldn't have to have this conversation, that Kakashi would just tell her he never heard of them and that their story was made up.<br/>'I see. So you finally met them.'<br/>'What is that supposed to mean?'<br/>'Just what I said.'<br/><br/>Obviously her hopes were in vain. Arms that used to fall numbly next to her body were now shaking. Her lower lip trembled, eyebrows lowered in a frown as she felt a splash of heat through her body. Her hand then clenched into a fist that slammed on the table, right in front of him.<br/>'Cut the act already!'<br/>'Yeah I probably should-'<br/>'And my mother? That means you lied about her death all this time?'<br/>'I did.'<br/>'Why? Why would you do that?'<br/>'Nel, you weren't ready.'<br/>'I wasn't ready to meet my mother? So you let some strangers tell me more about her than you? Do you even hear yourself?'<br/>'They're not some strangers, they were your mother's closest friends. The fact that they reached out to you means they plan on training you in the way Kisaragi clan members do, am I right?'<br/>'Damn right. The way you should've trained me.'<br/>'Like I said, you aren't ready.'<br/><br/>In his eyes she was never strong enough, fast enough, ready enough and she was getting tired of hearing that over and over again. She was completely defeated. The rage that was filling inside her with every word she said slowly turned into tears that rolled down her heated cheeks. It's not that she was ever so eager to meet her mother or learn about the heritage of her clan. Long time ago, she came to terms with the fact she'll never get to know either if those, but it was on thin ice right now. The thing that hurt was that she was robbed of that possibility. And by no other than him, the one person she could swear would never lie or hide anything from her.<br/><br/>'You're really-'<br/>'I'd be very careful about my next move if I were you.'<br/>This caused her to change to a defensive stand. Nel had only then noticed Kakashi had activated his Sharingan. His move implied that if it came to a fight, he would not hold back. In that case, Nel knew she stood no chance against him. But when she felt her seals moving upwards over her shoulders, she realized the best thing she could do at the moment was simply leave.<br/>'Then maybe I should go to them. At least they told me the truth.'<br/>Kakashi's eyes starred at his closed front door of his, now empty, apartment.<br/><em>Everything I did, I did it for you.</em><br/><br/><br/>Not long after Nel left, Kira showed up at Kakashi's door.<br/>'If you've come to scold me, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I've had enough from Nelliel.'<br/>'Nope.'<br/>'Huh. I was sure you would.'<br/>'Well I have no reason to be angry which is why, unlike Nel, I can clearly see that this isn't all there is to it.' Kira walked casually past Kakashi and took a seat at Kakashi's table, showing him to do the same. 'So care to explain yourself?'<br/>Kakashi was getting tired of all this. However, he had to take a few moments to admire the person Kira grew into. He had always been there for both Kakashi and Nel, trying to ease the tension between the two. He was sure Kira had already came up with a way to approach Nel and calm her down. The only thing is, Kakashi didn't think that would be possible this time.<br/>'Well I really screwed up.'<br/>'I know I heard your conversation. Why?'<br/>'I'd rather have Nel hate me than <em>her</em>.'<br/><br/><br/>Three short knocks on the door.<br/>'Come in.'<br/>Nel entered Hokage's office still flustered over what happened.<br/>'Tsunade-sama, I have a request to make.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'I‘ll remain here while you’ll keep going far away. So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>It was a warm night full of dazzling starts that seemed like small gems scattered around the night sky in a beautiful, undefined pattern. Small breeze whistled, creating a sound like a song of a million little birds welcoming a new day that's about to come. Nel enjoyed spending time here, next to the river, in the middle of the night, every time she couldn't sleep. Something about it made her feel isolated from the rest of the world.<br/><br/>As she was lying on the ground in her hidden little world, where the concept of time had no meaning at all, she felt grass tickling her naked arms. She was getting tired of wrapping them in bandages so she loved these moments when she could be all that she is, instead of hiding them along with her face. Anger that had been filling up in her over the past days slowly disappeared, leaving only disappointment behind.<br/><br/>'Figured I'd find you here.'<br/>Kira's voice woke her from her daydreams. He sat on the ground next to her and gave her a tiny smile. She had seen it countless times before; it was the kind of smile that said that he's there for her, that he understands her, without using words. One of the first things he learned about her was that she wasn't good at saying things. She knew how to listen and she tried her best to understand what she's being told, but god forbid if she had to talk about anything meaningful. Therefore, it was necessary to learn when to speak to her without using unnecessary words. Nel knew very well how incredibly difficult that had been for Kira, and for that she was extremely thankful to him.<br/><br/>'Why aren't you asleep?'<br/>'I can't let you wander around all alone at this hour. Getting loose a little aren't we? Going all crazy uncovering your arms.'<br/>He leaned in and nudged her, making both of them let out a laugh.<br/>'Just kidding. I'm glad you did.'<br/>Nel had always tried to cover everything up instead of accepting. So when he saw she revealed not only her face, but her arms too, it really warmed him up. Even though there was no threat of being seen by anyone, he felt like it was an accomplishment to reveal them just for her.<br/><br/>After a while, Kira decided to break the silence.<br/>'What are you gonna do?'<br/>'I'm leaving Konoha. I already submitted a request.'<br/>'So you're really determined about this.'<br/>'Yeah. They want to train me and I want to get stronger. I want to learn Kisaragi clan tradition so I can one day pass it on. I don't want it to die out.'<br/>'I get that but aren't you being a bit rash? You know nothing about the two of them.'<br/>'I'll learn. If it doesn't work out, I can always come back.'<br/><br/>Kira lowered his head and his voice was more quiet, softer than before.<br/>'Are you really planning on coming back?'<br/>She shrugged her shoulders 'We'll see.'<br/>'Is there really nothing that could change your mind?'<br/>'Yeah. I'll miss you tho.'<br/>She turned her head to look at him and gave him a sad smile. Her hand wiggled her way to take his. He returned her a glance before placing a kiss on her hand and putting his head over it.<br/>'I'll miss you too.' He mumbled to himself.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Kakashi knocked before entering Hokage's office.<br/>'You asked for me?'<br/>'Yes. I want to talk about your daughter. Did you know she requested a leave?'<br/>'I didn't but I figured she would.'<br/>'Anyway, she made a request for a leave over an unknown period of time. She said she wants to train under two women. Kiko and Maiko. Do you know them?'<br/>'Yeah. They were by her mother's side since the massacre and they want to train her like a Kisaragi.'<br/>'Listen Kakashi, normally I would refuse letting Konoha's shinobi go with someone unknown to the village. However, she's different. And you raised her so you should know what's best for her. I want to hear your opinion before I decide.'<br/><br/>Kakashi was battling himself. He had thought about this over and over again, but both answers just didn't seem quite right. After a moment of silence, he answered.<br/>'I think you should let her. They'll take care of her for sure and that training would benefit Nel more than any training anyone in the village could provide. Including me.'<br/>'I see. But an unknown period of time. Does she plan on coming back?'<br/>'Hopefully she does.'<br/>Tsunade looked at the paper Nel filled out. Then something hit her.<br/>'Kakashi. Does this have anything to do with you asking me to withdraw her from missions outside the village?'<br/>'Yes. I received news that her mother passed away almost a year ago and I knew that Maiko and Kiko would try to find her. So I thought that she shouldn't leave the village. I never expected them to move so close to Konoha.'<br/>'But you're okay with her going to them now?'<br/>'I was aware it would be inevitable once they reached out to her.'<br/><br/><br/><br/>When he got home, Kakashi remembered every time she came to Konoha to visit him. And he remembered every conversation they had. He could still hear her voice.<br/>'I trust you to raise her into a fine woman. You will make a soldier out of her and I respect that. But the last thing I'd want is to see her break over the same mistakes I did. So, teach her to be soft. Those two would only train her by my impact, but I don't want that. Don't let her be like me.'<br/><em>Forgive me, Katsumi. It seems like I've failed. She's a splendid replica of you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'I hope I'll come back one day to tell you that I really changed.' </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>I should probably find a place to stay for the night.</em><br/>Nel had been traveling for an entire day without taking any breaks. Sun had already set and it was becoming colder. If there was someone with her, they could take turns sleeping, but since she was alone, it would be smarter to rent a room than sleep alone in the open. She was almost at the border of Land of Fire and she could cross ways with shinobi of Amegakure, which wouldn't turn out well for her.<br/><br/>After getting a meal and shower, Nel sat on the bed in a small hotel room, just at the border between two countries. She took a look at her backpack. She couldn't help but think how tiny it looked, considering she packed almost all of her clothes in there.<br/><em>Am I making a mistake?</em><br/>She remembered Tsunade's words from yesterday.<br/><br/>'Nelliel, I have thought about your request and this is my final decision. You are allowed to leave Konoha with sole purpose of training. If you were to conduct any activity that could turn out harmful to Konoha, such as getting into conflicts with other nations, joining organizations, forming organizations, disrupting peace, etc., you are to be considered a missing-nin. Your leave shall last two years with a chance of prolonging said period. This means that, starting tomorrow at dawn, you are allowed to go wherever you want. After exactly two years, you are to come back for evaluation of your skills and deeds. Then it will be considered if your leave ought to be prolonged or not. If you are even half a day late, you shall be considered a missing-nin and an ANBU squad would be sent to eliminate you. Also, your leave starts tomorrow and that is the deadline for you to change your mind. Is this understood?'<br/><br/><em>Maybe I should've stayed.</em><br/>Nel quickly shook her head. No. She made her decision. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? However, she thought it would be easier.<br/>She got up and picked up her backpack in order to change into her pajamas. Searching through it, her fingers felt an unfamiliar object inside. She pulled it out, it was a long, narrow black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She looked at it confused, surely she did not pack it, this was the first time she's seen it. Opening it, she could only see a small note on top of some sort of wrapping paper.<br/><br/><em>Dear miss Lovely,<br/>We knew how tired you got of all those bandages. Hopefully you'll stop hiding them, but until then, these should be easier to put on.<br/>Stay safe,<br/>Kira, Neji and dad.</em><br/><br/>Soft smile was lured onto her face as a feeling of guilt spread through her mind. She moved the paper and saw a piece of fabric. Taking it out of the box, she realized it was a couple of pairs of long, black gloves. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she threw herself on the bed again. They must have prepared it in advance and snuck the box into her bag without her noticing.<br/>But she didn't tell them when she was leaving. After Tsunade allowed her request, she thought about how to tell the others. She didn't want to bring sadness upon her last day in Konoha. And certainly, she didn't want long, heartbreaking goodbyes. What she felt most comfortable with was simply slipping out the back door, without telling anyone, without making any fuss. But even she knew that would be cruel. Therefore, she planned to spend that whole day with people she held dear, Kira, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, doing nothing out of the ordinary. That reminded her to appreciate every moment she spent with them. Then, just before she left, she wrote both Kira and Neji a note saying goodbye instead of saying it herself, and hoped they would understand. And really, they did.<br/><br/><br/>As soon as dawn cracked, Nel knew it was time for her to get going. She quickly ate, then took a walk around the town to buy some food she could eat on the go. Before tonight, she should arrive to Maiko and Kiko. As Nel wandered around, a quick thought flew through her mind. What if they're already gone? She really didn't know anything about them. It could be a trap. Tsunade must have known something she didn't when she approved of this journey. Also, if it was a trap, Kakashi would surely protest. After all, he did know them.<br/><br/><br/>Wandering around the forest, Nel noticed someone was standing on the ground underneath her. She quickly stopped and sat on the branch. Tangled up in tree canopy, she was sure she couldn't be seen, but still decided not to make a sound. She took a quick look at the ground. There were two people, a man and a woman. The woman wore a strange black coat, decorated with red cloud pattern. Nel had never seen it before, but it looked beautiful. The woman herself looked beautiful. She seemed dignified and made Nel feel dazzled just looking at her. In a terrifying way, Nel was delighted by her appearance.<br/>She couldn't see the man, he was lying on the ground with his body entirely covered with paper. Only his mouth could be seen.<br/>'You know the punishment for betraying Akatsuki.'<br/>The blue haired woman said before the last piece of paper fell onto his lips, turning him into a paper mummy.<br/>Seeing that, Nel tried to quickly get away before she was spotted.<br/><br/>Konan moved her head towards the direction of noise, but decided not into engage into any unnecessary encounters.<br/><em>Someone was here.</em><br/><br/><em>Akatsuki?</em><br/>Nel had never heard of that name before. But her ring that said 'white', that beautiful coat and her such mighty appearance was wrapped in mystery.<br/>The rest of the trip Nel spent lost in her train of thoughts. She barely even noticed she reached her destination.<br/><em>Well, no turning back now.</em><br/><br/><br/>Their shift was almost over, so the store was completely empty. Just the two of them. Maiko sat at one of the tables, with a sandwich in her hand.<br/><em>We should get on the move soon. Tomorrow night, probably.</em><br/>Door handle clicked and Maiko's thoughts were interupted.<br/>'Oi Kiko! Come look what the cat dragged in!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'Is there anyone left willing to tell you that your smile is all your mother's?'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Kiko rushed out of the kitchen. Seeing Nel standing in front of her, she felt relieved. Since their first encounter, she doubted Nel would willingly come to them, especially after Maiko's little performance. Her body filled with excitement and moved on its own, dragging Nel into a short-lasting hug. Under her arms, she felt tension radiating from Nel, but it slowly faded away.<br/>'Sit with Maiko for a moment, I'll be right back. Are you hungry?'<br/>Nel responded with a simple nod. The woman's friendliness was unexpected. That wasn't the impression she left when Nel first met them, but she was glad.<br/><br/>Kiko came back with tea and Nel's dinner and sat across her.<br/>'Here you go, Hayami-hime.'<br/>'I don't think I'll ever get used to that name.'<br/>'You better, because I'm not changing that. I was the one that named you, after all.'<br/>'That would mean... you're my godmother?'<br/>'Yes.'<br/>Kiko's wide smile was radiant. This moment was long waited for, therefore she couldn't believe it was finally happening.<br/>'And you're a carbon copy of Katsumi-hime.'<br/>'Except the hair.' Maiko added.<br/>'Yeah. Black as night, that's from your father, Akio-dono.'<br/>'Could you tell me more about them?' Nel asked rather shyly.<br/>'They were both amazing people.' Kiko started. 'Your mother was truly a genius. She taught both of us everything we know. And your father commanded such great respect. He was respected more than some of the Kisaragi clan members, even though he was from another family. They met in Konoha. Your mother loved spending time there so much, she even had a house made so she could visit more frequently. I think they fell in love as soon as they met. He helped her sneak out of her house and took her to watch the fireworks on the festival together. They were inseparable ever since. But when they started dating, that's when things got tricky.'<br/>'Why?'<br/>'Well none of the two families were really happy  about their pairing. The rules about marriage in Kisaragi clan were pretty strict, and Hada clan didn't want anything to do with the Kisaragi.'<br/>'Why is that? I thought the Kisaragi was known and respected as powerful.'<br/>'It was. Now that's enough for tonight. You must be tired, traveling all this way. Let's get you to rest and we'll get on the move tomorrow.'<br/>'Okay.' Nel lowered her head. Seems like there is something even these two, who recklessly told her all those things that last time, are hesitating to say. Then she remembered the incident.<br/>'Umm...Have you by any chance heard of the name Akatsuki?'<br/>'Yes. That's a group of S-rank missing-nins. Why are you asking?' Maiko answered uninterested.<br/>'Oh. I came across a woman that appears to be a member while on the road.'<br/>'A woman? We didn't know there was a female member, right Kiko?'<br/>'Wait, you know their members?'<br/>'Just some that we saw on the way. They're easy to spot, all wearing same coats. But it would be best not to come into contact with any of them. From what we saw, each of them is incredibly dangerous. Now, I think it's time we close up and go home.'<br/><br/><br/>It turned out Kiko and Maiko lived in a rented house not far from the shop. They never stayed in one place for too long, though they haven't explained the reason for that. In order to pay for their accommodation, they would spend most of their time working and over the years they've become more than capable for almost any kind of job. Sometimes they would get amazing offers, such as this one, when the owner of the house was also the owner of the shop they worked in. So he let them stay for as long as they wanted and he would lower their rent.<br/><br/>The house wasn't really big, but it did have two bedrooms. Even with Nel's persuading that she would be perfectly fine sleeping in the living room, Kiko argued and insisted she slept in her room, while she would sleep in Maiko's room.<br/>'I see you're spoiling her from the very beginning.' Maiko said once her and Kiko were alone.<br/>'I see you're forgetting who she is. A Kisaragi princess shouldn't sleep on the couch.'<br/>'Hmph. Her mother didn't mind.'<br/>'Then you don't remember Katsumi very well.'<br/><br/><br/>'Good, you're awake.' Maiko said while moving the curtains in a room Nel slept in.<br/>'Well now I am.'<br/>'Get ready, I'll wait outside.'<br/>'Are we going already?'<br/>'Not yet but we're going to test your abilities so I can make a training program.'<br/><br/><br/>Nel put on her new gloves. They were cut out so that her fingers and most of her palms were free and covered her arms almost all the way up to her shoulders. They were quite comfortable and didn't feel heavy. She thought this would be a perfect opportunity to test them.<br/>She got out of the house, where Maiko was waiting for her. She took her a bit further from the house, just in case. Then, when they got to the safe distance, Maiko simply said<br/>'Come at me like you want to kill me.'<br/>'Excuse me?'<br/>'I want to see what you can do. Don't worry, I can defend myself. Come on now, attack.'<br/>A bit concerned, Nel listened to her.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maiko's tests lasted for quite some time. After a couple of hours, when she got all the information she wanted on Nel, their fight was brought to an end. Nel was left with a difficulty to catch a breath, while Maiko scrabbled something in a notebook.<br/>'Okay, I'm finished.'<br/>Maiko sat next to Nel to let her take a look at what she wrote. She made a table of abilities, but only filled out the first column with numbers. Then she briefly explained what she thought.<br/><br/>'In conclusion, you have no genjutsu skills. And your medical ninjutsu is practically non-existing.'<br/>'I know I suck at it, but non-existing?'<br/>'Quiet. This evaluation is the most objective I can do. Your job now is to listen. Like I said, non-existing medical ninjutsu. Your taijutsu is probably your best trait right now, but it's quite sloppy. Honshitsu skill-close to none. You are able to preform katon and suuiton, which is good, though you're pretty much average. And, for some reason, your katon is stronger than suuiton, but you're using suuiton more often. Why is that?'<br/>'I prefer suuiton.'<br/>'No baka. How come your katon is stronger?'<br/>'That's my natural affinity.'<br/>'Huh? Katon is your natural?'<br/>'Well yes.'<br/>'Oh god. If I hadn't seen your Honshitsu, I'd doubt you're a Kisaragi.'<br/>'What do you mean?'<br/>'Your hair, katon, medical ninjutsu. You're standing out quite a bit. Kisaragi clan members could be recognized by their ginger hair, perfect suuiton and pretty good medical ninjutsu. You lack all of those traits. But well, I guess you just took after your father on those.'<br/><br/>Maiko's judgement confirmed Nel's doubts. She wasn't strong enough. It reminded her of what Neji said before she left.<br/>'You're not very strong right now. You have a lot of potential and skills but you're unable to make a use out of it. Don't get me wrong, when you and Kira are fighting alongside each other, you're extremely hard to defeat. But that's because he knows how to take advantage of your strong points as well as his. You know a whole bunch of techniques, but that's useless if you can't make the best choice of which one to use in given situation. It's like you can analyze but can't pick the best solution, while Kira's the opposite. You somehow seem afraid of something. Though I think you could overcome that if you had more confidence in your skills. Anyway, that's why Kakashi-sensei separated your training from Kira's.'<br/><br/>'Oi are you listening to me?' Maiko's voice brought her back to present.<br/>'Y-yeah. I'm sorry.'<br/>'So what I was saying. I will tell Kiko all of this and the two of us will come up with a training schedule. It will probably be done once we arrive to the Land of Grass.'<br/>'Are we going to have any route? Like where are we going after that and then after the next one and so on?'<br/>'First is Land of Grass, then Land of Waterfalls, after that Fire, then we turn to the Rivers. Thought the destination and time spent in one place always depends on the situation.'<br/>'What situation?'<br/>'You better ask Kiko that. I'm not good at explaining.'<br/><br/><br/>'I'm back.' Kiko yelled from the doorway while entering inside. She looked to the living room and saw their stuff was already packed, ready for them to leave. After not finding neither Maiko or Nel there, she knocked on Nel's bedroom door.<br/><br/>'Oh are we leaving?'<br/>Kiko smiled softly.<br/>'Not yet. Maiko's still asleep so I thought we'd wait until she wakes up. What do you think?'<br/>‘Whatever you say. But, Kiko, would you come in for a moment? I'd like to talk to you.'<br/>Nel moved to the side to make room for Kiko to come in. Then, they both sat on the ground at the coffee table in the middle of the room.<br/><br/>'Maiko told me I should ask you about the situation which determines when we're moving. So, if you have some time, I thought you could maybe tell me what she meant by that.'<br/><br/>Kiko laughed at Nel's words.<br/>'She's leaving all the explaining to me, isn't she? Well, it's probably better that way. You see, she has a tendency of leaving out the things she doesn't like. Hence, she's not very objective. But well, the circumstances she was talking about refer to the closeness of our pursuers.'<br/>'You're being pursued?'<br/>'Oh, no. Hayami-hime, <em>you</em> are being pursued. Well, us with you.'<br/>'Um... I-I'm not sure I follow.'<br/>'That's because of the gaps Maiko left. She told you that the Kisaragi clan was murdered, right? True, death of every member was confirmed the next morning, except yours and your mother's. But the problem is, the death of the two of you was the most important.'<br/><br/>Seeing the amount of attention Nel payed to her words, she continued.<br/>'You're aware the Hoshigakure, although not being a part of the five great nations, has a kage, right?'<br/>Nel responded only with a nod.<br/>'Well, the Kisaragi clan originally refused to be a part of the village. On the other hand, their location was, so an agreement was made. They didn't have much to do with the politics, however, they were treated like a royal family, which had a great influence on the villagers. Therefore, a deal was made with Hoshikage that they would serve as something like an ANBU in Konoha, dealing with the most difficult missions. It was all going well until the clan members started declining missions they didn't want to be a part of. Hoshikage didn't like the fact that the clan started doing things their own way, but was too afraid of getting into a conflict, due to the fearsome doujutsu the Kisaragi possessed. The intolerance between the clan and the government grew, and so, with the death of the last Honshitsu user, Hoshikage made his move. He ordered that the entire clan was to be wiped out, leaving no survivors. However, the most important target was Katsumi-hime, and you, as her descendant. The reason for that is because of the common belief among the clansmen that your mother had the most potential for awakening the Honshitsu once again, therefore, it was also expected from you, as her daughter. Then, since their biggest threat got away, the chase started.'<br/>Kiko paused, then apologized and went to the kitchen to get some water. Her throat had dried quickly, mostly from trying to hold back her tears. She certainly didn't think it would be so hard for her to talk about her best friend's history after all this time. The one she experienced alongside Katsumi. If there wasn't for Kiko and Kakashi, Katsumi and Nel probably wouldn't have made it alive that night. And certainly, the Kisaragi history and clan techniques would have been lost if Kiko hadn't snuck all those scrolls from the clan's library before it caught on fire.<br/><br/>As Kiko stepped back into the room, she noticed Nel was about to say something. Without much thought, Kiko prevented her from doing so.<br/>'Hayami-hime, I know that you had an argument with Kakashi before you came here. I understand that you were angry after what Maiko told you, but please, don't be so hard on him. He was only ever trying to protect you.'<br/>Seeing she got Nel's full attention again, she sat across her.<br/><br/>'You see, after the massacre, the same people that were hired to kill your clan went after Katsumi and you. But, nobody knew that Kakashi had taken you to Konoha. Therefore, the three of us were followed in order for them to find out your location. And, as Maiko said, Katsumi-hime came to visit both you and Kakashi in Konoha, sometimes with Maiko or me as escort. What Maiko left out was that it wasn't Kakashi's decision to keep you there. Katsumi-hime didn't want to take you with us. In her opinion, it was much safer for you to grow up in Konoha than to be constantly on the run. That way, even if we were caught, you would be safe, with Kakashi guarding you with his life. Also, she didn't want you to be raised by her, or our, hand.'<br/>Kiko shortly motioned to her and Maiko.<br/><br/>'Kisaragi clan was a cruel place for growing up, especially for girls. Their tradition was quite old-fashioned. Women were never seen as equals to men, which was shown in the thinking that women were unfit as clan heads. Your mother wanted to break that belief. For that, she had to prove herself. Of course, she succeeded but it drew her mad. She had become rather emotionless and was considered the cruelest clan member, which really had a weight on it, considering it was a clan of paid murderers. I believe she didn't know how to raise you in a different way, so she entrusted it to Kakashi. She also forbid him from teaching you any clan technique, which he obeyed to. But he prepared you for it, didn't he, in case you decide to learn it. So, as you can see, he was only respecting your mother's wishes, which wasn't easy for him to do knowing that one day you may find out and resent him for it. I wanted to make sure you know all this about him before you grow to hate him. After all, he was the one that raised you as his own, and no matter how much we all loved you, it had only been from afar. And for that we will forever be in his debt.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trip to the Land of Grass only lasted for a couple of hours. During all that time, Nel couldn’t stop thinking about what Kiko had told her. She deeply regretted not giving Kakashi a chance to explain himself. Maybe if she had approached him calmer it wouldn’t have come to her leaving without a word to him.<br/>
<em>If only I could go back to tell him how sorry I am.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
‘Kakashi-sensei you’re back!’ Kira yelled and ran over to the main gate of Konoha. ‘Are you going to see Tsunade-sama?’<br/>
‘Yeah.’<br/>
‘Mind if I walk with you?’<br/>
‘Not at all.’<br/>
The two started going their way.<br/>
‘Nel left. Just a few days ago, while you were out.’<br/>
‘Already, huh?’ Though Kakashi was not very surprised to hear this. He figured Tsunade would allow her after their conversation. Still, he had a dash of hope he would see her again before she left, maybe even get a chance to say goodbye.<br/>
‘Yeah. She only left a note, you know. Didn’t even tell anyone! We only found out because Sakura told Neji.’<br/>
Kakashi chuckled.<br/>
‘Well, that’s our Nel.’<br/>
Kira let out a sigh and smiled.<br/>
‘Sure as hell is. We snuck that little gift into her backpack, just so you know.’<br/>
‘Good. In a strange way, I’m proud of her for leaving.’<br/>
Kira already knew Kakashi would be proud of Nelliel no matter what, even without him saying it.<br/>
‘It’s a good thing for her to travel a bit. Spend some time with Kiko. Believing she can make the right choices is also a part of parenting, right?’<br/>
Kira turned to look at Kakashi and saw his sensei already facing him with his eye closed and a smile under his mask.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
‘Alright. Why don’t you two wait here while I find us a place to stay.’<br/>
Maiko pointed to a restaurant in front of them. After receiving a nod from Kiko, Maiko quickly disappeared into the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
‘So what’s bothering you?’<br/>
Kiko asked Nel as soon as they sat down. She noticed Nel was a little absent and had a doleful face during an entire night they spent traveling.<br/>
‘Is it because of Kakashi?’<br/>
‘Yeah. After our conversation yesterday, I feel even worse about leaving the way I did.’<br/>
‘Don’t worry. I know he understands your reaction. Besides, soon we’ll be going near Konoha. I can help you sneak in if you want to see him.’<br/>
Nel lightened up.<br/>
‘Really?’<br/>
‘Of course. Just don’t mention it to Maiko, I’m sure she’d disapprove.’<br/>
‘Thank you Kiko.’<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Maiko found two rooms for them in the center of that small town. Her and Kiko would share one, while Nel would be alone in the other, next to theirs. No matter how much Maiko hated the royal treatment Kiko gave Nel, she agreed that it would be best to give the girl some time to get familiar with them, while the two of them would slowly adapt to having Nel by their side.<br/>
<br/>
After both of them rested, Maiko took Nel to a bamboo forest nearest to the place they stayed in.<br/>
‘Alright.’ Maiko folded her arms in front of her. ‘First thing I’m going to teach you is a dance.’<br/>
Nel raised one eyebrow in confusion.<br/>
‘A dance?’<br/>
‘Yes. Dancing requires strength, flexibility and speed, which you’re solid at. But it also needs you to be graceful and light on your feet, which is just what your taijutsu lacks. Now watch carefully.’<br/>
<br/>
‘No. Something’s just wrong.’<br/>
‘What is it this time?’<br/>
Nel growled through gritting teeth. This must’ve been the eleventh time Maiko stopped her because she was doing something wrong, but never told her exactly what she did wrong.<br/>
‘Oh I know. Can you do a split?’<br/>
Nel was confused but decided to go with it. She moved to balance herself on her left foot, while she lifted her right leg into the air.<br/>
‘That’s it!’<br/>
Maiko walked over to her, happy that she finally figured it out. She placed one hand on Nel’s lower back and the other on her right leg, just bellow her heel.<br/>
‘Now let’s just try this...’<br/>
Maiko quickly pushed her back towards herself while at the same time pushing her leg opposite. Nel’s body let out a cracking noise and immediately fell down. She let out a quiet ‘fuck’ before hitting the ground.<br/>
‘Oi what’s wrong?’ Maiko asked Nel that was now curled up on the ground, face as red as a tomato from all the anger that had built up towards Maiko in that short period of time.<br/>
‘Get Kiko. Now. Please.’<br/>
<br/>
Needless to say, Kiko was furious at Maiko.<br/>
‘What were you thinking?’<br/>
‘I was only trying to help her.’<br/>
‘You tore her muscles Maiko! She’ll spend at least two days in bed!’<br/>
‘I didn’t expect her to be so delicate. She’s a shinobi! On top of that, Katsumi’s daughter! I thought she’d be tougher than a fucking chopstick.’<br/>
‘Maiko!’<br/>
‘Well it’s true! Kakashi obviously raised her under a glass bell. He made her so fragile. I’m surprised she even became a shinobi.’<br/>
‘Stop that. She’s not Katsumi and stop expecting her to be. And what gives you the right to talk like that about Kakashi? You came into her life two days ago, he’s been there for 14 years. Don’t ever forget that.’<br/>
<br/>
All Nel could think about was how thin the walls were. She could hear their entire conversation like there was only a screen between their two rooms. She waited patiently until she was sure both of them were asleep and then she snuck out. Although her torn muscles haven’t recovered yet and were pulsating in pain, Nel was too determined to do this. A trip to the spot she was with Maiko earlier seemed like forever. Once she got there, she slowly started stretching, making sure she doesn’t make even more damage to her body. Once that was done, she flexed and danced and flexed and danced until the first rays of sun showed up through the bamboo trees.<br/>
<em>Kakashi sure as hell didn’t raise me under a glass bell</em>, she thought, <em>nor did he raise me to be weak</em>.<br/>
<br/>
‘Look at what you did! She’ll only postpone her recovery like this.’ Kiko snapped at Maiko. After realizing Nel wasn’t in her room, the two went to look for her and found her in the woods, training, just like Maiko showed her the day before.<br/>
‘Shush. Don’t interrupt her! This is her proving to herself. We only pushed her a little.’<br/>
Kiko turned to look at Maiko. Her usually grumpy friend seemed interested, which hadn’t happened since Katsumi died. And Maiko had a point-Nel needed to overcome her feeling that she wasn’t good enough. After all, that was one of the reasons she came to them. True, Kiko didn’t agree with Maiko’s methods, but she had to admit, they were extremely successful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>